


Alone Time

by xmyp



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mir gets a moment to himself, but just a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and critique!

Mir reaches under the thin cover that is thrown over his body. It’s freezing in the room but he feels like he’s on fire. He palms his growing erection through the fabric of his boxers, holding back a moan as his fingers lightly grip and tug. His teeth bare down on his bottom lip, the hand under the sheet rubs up and down his length. It’s been too long since he’s had a moment to himself; almost two weeks. The rest of the group let him have the smaller room with the single bed because of his back, despite his insistence that he was fine and completely healed. On the outside he projected a carefree spirit about the whole ordeal, on the inside he was screaming in joy, so glad to get a room to himself, certain that no one would barge in on him at any given moment.

He lets out a low groan, his hand having snuck under his boxers, jerking, twisting, and pulling at his cock. His eyes slide shut, his mouth open in a silent moan. He pants as he gets closer to the edge, not surprised that it was coming so fast. Yeah, he was ecstatic no one was going to come in any minute—that is, until he hears padded footsteps outside the door. He panics, his eyes popping open and his hand stilling as he strains to hear what the person in the hall is about to do. He hears the door hinges creak as it slowly opens. He glances over at in the darkness.

“Cheol Yong,” Thunder’s voice filters through the room. “Are you alright?”

Mir lets out a sigh as silently as possible, pulling his hand from under the sheet. “Yeah,” he croaks hoarsely. “I’m fine, why?”

“I heard you groan. It sounded like you were in pain.”

“Oh.” He feels his face warm. “No, it wasn’t that. Just frustrated.” He doesn’t bother clarifying why he’s frustrated.

“Frustrated about what?” He feels the bed dip.

He stammers for an answer. “I-I can’t go to sleep.”

“Why not? What’s wrong?”

“Well…” he thinks for a second. “I’m so cold in here, I can’t get warm,” he lies, he feels like fire is coursing through his veins.

“Oh…” Thunder pauses, a hand drifting to his lips where he bites on one of his knuckles. “Can I ask you something?”

Mir wants to scream from the discomfort in his crotch, but he grits his teeth before letting out a meek affirmative.

“Can I stay in here tonight? All the other hyungs are asleep right now and I don’t want to wake them, but I don’t want to sleep alone. When I heard you I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Mir’s eyes roll up into his head and he purses his lip. “Of course you can.” He scoots over, giving the older boy room on the bed.

After several long silent moments, Mir turns on his side, facing away from Thunder, shoving both of his hands awkwardly into his underwear. One of his hands drift down to his balls, grabbing and rolling them in his palm as his other hand slides along his aching cock. He turns his face into his pillow, biting into it, his eyes closed tightly in bliss. It doesn’t take long before he feels orgasm coming on, his hand speeding up, pumping fervently.

He’s at his peak, gasping into the pillow. A strangled moan leaves his throat as the first wave of orgasm weaves through him like electricity. He doesn’t notice the mattress dip or the body heat at his back, not until an arm wraps around his waist does he tear his face from the pillow.

He immediately stops everything, his hands still in place. Maybe he could finish if Thunder was asleep. Then the older boy’s body presses against his, the hand at his stomach ghosting along his clothed abs, not stopping its descent until long fingers close around his member through his boxers.

He shudders involuntarily and whimpers softly. He tries to turn to look at the other, but Thunder’s body keeps him in place. “D-Doong-ah?”

Thunder hums against the back of his neck, the vibrations going straight through him. He groans, his eyes sliding shut as the older boy strokes him.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“Helping. You shouldn’t have stopped because of me.”

He lets out a small gasp as cold fingers sneak through the hole in the front of his boxers, brushing against his heated arousal before grasping it completely. He feels the other press against him fully, Thunder’s hard-on completely evident now as it presses against his ass. He wants to move away, but the ministrations on his cock keep him in place.

Seconds later, orgasm is teasing him again, his toes curling and fists clenching and grabbing whatever they can. He grits his teeth, breathing harshly as he comes hard, his body jerking as ribbons of white fluid coat the inside of his boxers and Thunder’s hand.

He laid still for what felt like several minutes, panting loudly into the quiet room, his hands relaxing and tensing with every breath. A bead of sweat trickled across his forehead. Thunder’s hand stayed where it was, loosely holding Mir’s softened member.

Mir finally found his voice after a few more deep breaths. “W-why…?”

He feels a shrug behind him. “You were making noises and it turned me on.”

The younger could feel his face burn. “Oh.”

Thunder chuckles softly. “It’d be nice if you helped me too,” He says with a small thrust, the bulge in his own underwear rubbing against Mir.

The maknae gasps, trying to move away. “I’m not gay.”

“I’m not either.” Thunder says, pulling his hand away from the other, wiping it on the other boy’s boxers before rolling away from him.

  
“Then why did you just give me a handjob?”

“It’s not about being gay.” Thunder says quickly. “It’s about having someone to go to when you need release.”

Mir frowned at the wall he was facing, twisting until he was on his back, his neck craned to look at the elder of the two. “So. Like a fuck friend?”

Thunder’s face scrunched cutely. Mir had never thought about another man before. Of course, he’d seen many beautiful guys and would’ve even admitted if he found one attractive, but it was never on a sexual level. But what just happened, Thunder jacking him off, even Thunder saying that he had been turned on by Mir’s moans, he wasn’t disgusted—as he thought he would be if he was ever involved with a man in any way. He couldn’t be mad at Thunder, that was for certain. “I guess you could say that.”

“Are…are you sure you're not gay, hyung?” He added the unnecessary honorific cautiously. Thunder’s mouth twisted into a smile before he laughed.

“No, dongsaeng, I'm not, but you do have a pretty face.” Thunder turned to look at him and winked. Mir instantly found himself blushing again. He stuck his tongue out at the older boy; turning is face to look at the ceiling, he smiled lazily, relaxed and spent for the first time in weeks.

He hears Thunder shift to the side of him and then a low groan. He looks beside him, surprised to see the other’s pants pulled down slightly and his hand moving swiftly along his exposed shaft.

Mir watches, entranced, turning onto his side and propping his head up on a hand. He glances up at Thunder’s face to find his eyes hooded, his mouth parted slightly, his eyebrows knitted together. He knows he shouldn’t watch this; straight guys don’t just sit and watch another guy jack off. Thunder glances at him through the thin space between his eye lashes, groaning when he meets his eyes.

Mir looks away quickly, shifting uncomfortably on his side of the bed. Sure, he had found other guys attractive before, but he had never ever entertained the idea of having sex with another man. He wasn’t even entirely sure how it worked, never finding the topic very relevant to his interests and therefore being blissfully ignorant.

But he had to admit, despite his mind telling him he wasn’t turned on by Thunder pumping his cock, the boy’s moans and groans highlighting the particularly good strokes, his body disagreed, responding beautifully. Not to mention, it sounded so good to have someone to have sex with whenever he wanted.

He tentatively reached a hand towards Thunder’s, grabbing his wrist lightly and pulling it away. Thunder said nothing, letting his dick drop to his stomach, watching the younger’s inner conflict play across his face.

After a long minute he huffs in annoyance, pulling his arm away from Mir’s grasp, only to have it yanked back again. “What?” He says, barely above a whisper.

Mir releases him, dropping onto his back. “I’ll do it.”

Thunder is on his side instantly, mimicking how the younger had just been laying, peering down at the other, long fingers drifting across Mir’s waist, pulling him closer before running the hand up his side, his thumb rubbing over a dark nub. Mir shivers at the contact. “But?” Thunder asks.

“I don’t know how to fuck a guy.” He says matter-of-factly.

Thunder chuckles, leaning over the other boy. “Well I guess I’ll have to top first.”

Mir’s eyes widen. “W-what? No! I’m the—“

“The man? I didn’t know I was a girl, maknae.” The older boy climbs on top, straddling Mir’s legs. “Besides, I’m older. And bigger.”

Mir’s eyebrows scrunch together before he looks down between them. “No, you’re not. We’re like the same size,” he says with a pout.

Thunder laughs quietly, “I meant our bodies, babo.”

Mir mouths an ‘Oh,’ Thunder taking the opportunity to lean down and attack the parted lips, his own mouth melding against Mir’s, his tongue rubbing against the open mouth before strong hands are grabbing his head and waist, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. Mir’s tongue tangles with his, fighting for dominance. Thunder pulls his hips back and pushes them down again, thrusting against the shorter, their erections sliding together, making them both moan. He thrusts again, grinding into the younger boy, Mir meeting his hips with every downward push. They rock against each other in a slow rhythm, gasping into their joining, arms and legs wrapping around one another.

Minutes pass like that, moving together; somehow during the kiss both had ended up fully naked, instead of just hanging out of their clothes, letting slick skin meet slick skin. Thunder breaks the kiss first, breathing heavily as he pushes away from the younger. “Turn over,” he says, still panting.

Mir cracks his eyes open, his mouth parted and wet. He turns slowly, still trying to catch his bearings, before Thunder grabs his hips and pushes him onto his stomach and then pulls him back onto his knees. He leans to the side, pulling out the drawer of the nightstand and reaching in to grab a bottle of lube that he knew the hyungs kept in here.

Seconds later Mir feels the blunt tip of Thunder’s finger circle around his opening, prodding gently. He sucks in a deep breath, jerking away. “W-wait,” Mir says hoarsely.

Thunder withdraws his finger, waiting for Mir to continue.

“Where-How do you know what you’re doing?”

Thunder blushes. “I saw it.”

Mir turns his neck to look at him. “What, you mean you watched gay porn or something?”

“No.” Thunder trails a finger along the bottom of Mir’s foot, not meeting his eyes. “I saw it. First hand.”

“Where? When? How? Who?” Mir starts to move to sit and look at Thunder, but the older keeps him in place, quickly moving to grip his hips.

“Here. Last month. Byunghee hyung and Joon hyung.”

“Are you kidding?” Mir asks harshly.

“No.”

“So…have you ever…?”

The grip at Mir’s hips tightens briefly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Mir twists to look at him again. “Was it someone here?”

Thunder nods.

“Did it hurt?” Mir asks, squirming a little.

Thunder hesitates, not wanting to attach details to his admission. “At first. But then it felt better. And then it just felt amazing.”

Mir looks at him for a moment then nods, turning to face the pillow again.

Thunder lifts his hand again, his finger trailing up the inside of Mir’s leg. He rubs a thumb over the maknae’s entrance, eliciting a small twitch in response. “Relax.” Thunder says, his voice low. He feels the muscle under his finger loosen slightly and takes it as his cue to continue. He removes his thumb, tracing the line between Mir’s cheeks with his index finger, pausing slightly before pressing in. Mir’s toes curl, but otherwise doesn’t show his discomfort. It doesn’t hurt, even as the older pushes his long finger in further, but it doesn’t feel exactly pleasant either.

Thunder works the finger in and out several times, before pulling it out completely, pouring more lube onto his index and middle finger, smearing it with his thumb over the third finger as well. He presses the first two against the younger, drawing a gasp as he pushed them in swiftly. Mir winces, his mouth open as his head hangs between his arms. Thunder thrusts the digits into the smaller, slowly at first and then picking up the pace. Mir squirms after a while, pushing back to meet his fingers, taking them even deeper. He’s quick to press in a third finger at the first moan of the younger boy, stretching him quickly before pulling the digits out.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Thunder asks, leaning over the other’s back, lips brushing against the skin of Mir’s neck.

Mir shivers, his body going taut as he arches his back. “Yeah, whatever,” Mir says.

Thunder wastes no time, slathering lube over himself before gripping the other’s hips. He positions himself, warning Mir with the blunt tip before pushing in. The younger groans into the bed as Thunder enters him, pulling back half way only to thrust forward again, going deeper and deeper until he’s buried inside the other.

Mir pants heavily, growing accustomed to the feel of being so full. His arms shake as he holds himself up. Thunder leans over him, kissing a shoulder blade. “Are you alright?” He rolls his hips, coming out and then pushing back into the body below him.

Mir shudders, then nods slightly, feeling Thunder slip from him before thrusting back in quickly. His arms collapse from under him, his cheek hitting the bed as he grips the sheets. Thunder pounds into him, over and over, Mir’s teeth and fingers clench with each thrust. He lets out an abrupt moan as Thunder shifts, suddenly hitting something inside of him. Thunder smirks from behind him, driving into the spot again, causing white spots in Mir’s vision.

Thunder’s cock pulses with each deep moan from the younger man, the memory of being fucked flooding back to him and making him groan with need.

He pulls out suddenly, rolling to the side, Mir pants into the sheets and then pushes himself up to look at the other. “What? What’s wrong?”

Thunder grabs his forearm, pulling him over and on top of him. He puts a hand behind Mir’s neck, bringing his face down to his. They kiss briefly but deeply, tongues joining together. Mir moves to straddle the older boy’s hips but he’s pushed away. “No,” Thunder says hoarsely. Mir gives him a questioning look. “I want you to fuck me.”

Mir’s eyes widen. “But I still don’t—“

“Just do it,” Thunder breathes. “Just do it.”

Mir readjusts until he’s sitting between Thunder’s thighs. He leans forward again, reclaiming the elder’s lips while grappling for the discarded lube. He manages to undo the top with one hand, squirting some onto his fingers and the bed. He doesn’t waste time, redirecting the digits straight to the other’s entrance. He circles a finger around once in warning before pressing it in.

Thunder sighs as Mir works the finger in and out of him. “Another,” he grunts against the smaller’s swollen lips. Mir complies, pushing in a second finger; he feels Thunder’s long legs wrapping around his, the muscles surrounding his fingers tightening. He scissors the two digits before adding another. He only manages a few quick thrusts before he’s pushed away. Thunder grabs the bottle that’s off to the side, slickening his hand before he grab’s Mir’s cock, coating it in lube.

“Are you sure that’s enough?” Mir asks, running a middle finger over the other’s clenching hole.

“It’s enough. Fuck me, maknae.” The younger hesitates but grips himself, leaning forward, guiding his leaking cock into the willing body beneath him, his eyes closing in bliss.

Thunder winces and bites his lip, soon moaning deeply as Mir pushes deeper into him with each thrust. Mir moves is body lower, re-angling, and with the first plunge pulls the most seductive sound from Thunder’s throat. His cock twitches, and he repeats the action, groaning in unison with the older boy this time.

Thunder’s legs tighten around Mir with each rock, his head lolling from side to side, soft moans rolling off his tongue every time the younger connects with his prostate.

Mir suddenly shifts again accidentally.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Thunder says quickly, squirming around, trying to find that spot again. “It felt so good,” he mewls. “Why did you move?”

“I was starting to get a cramp,” Mir says with a shrug.

Thunder rolls his eyes, grabbing the maknae by the shoulders and pushing him away and to the side, forcing him onto his back as he swiftly moves to straddle him. He takes the other in easily, sinking down until he’s seated on Mir’s lap. He rocks his hips in small movements, trying to find the right angle. After a few seconds he lets out a blissful sigh, moving up slowly and then down again, he leans back, resting his hands on Mir’s thighs as he sets the rhythm. Mir grips Thunder’s hips, keeping him steady. He starts to thrust up when Thunder comes down, the older boy shooting him a scolding glance and keeping him in place.

“If you want to help,” Thunder says breathily, grabbing one of Mir’s hands from his hip and moving it to his erection. Mir takes the hint, grabbing the length and pumping it once, twice. Thunder groans, his head falling back; he moves his hand back to Mir’s thigh, catching himself before he lost balance. It doesn’t take many strokes and Mir feels Thunder tightening around him. The older boy lets out a shaky breath as he pushes down hard, nailing his prostate at the same time that Mir runs his thumb over his slit, white spots filling his sight as he comes, coating Mir’s stomach. His arms start to give out and he leans forward, sitting limply. Mir grips his hips, bouncing him on his lap, thrusting into him a few times before his body tenses, filling him with his release.

Thunder lazily drags himself off of Mir’s lap, falling to the side of him, panting heavily, damp hair clinging to his forehead. Mir stares dazedly at the ceiling, his body tingling and heavy.

“Yah,” The younger croaks.

“Hmm?”

“You made a mess.”

Thunder snorts in laughter. “So did you.” He could feel cum dribbling out of him.

“Are we going to sleep like this?”

“Go get something to clean up with,” Thunder gives Mir a shove.

The younger grumbles in annoyance but heaves himself up anyway, dragging on a pair of boxers; he returns to the room a few minutes later with a damp washcloth. They both clean themselves and toss the rag off to the side of the room. Mir settles down in his previous spot, sinking into a comfortable position with ease.

“Cheol Yong,” Thunder says softly.

“Yeah?”

“Can we do this again sometime?”

Mir shrugs even though Thunder can’t see him. “I guess,” a small smile graces his lips.

Thunder hums happily, turning over so that his back faces the other. Mir moves to lay on his side, lining up his body with the older boy, his arm draping across Thunder’s middle, one of his legs landing across Thunder’s. He presses his lips against the back of the elder’s neck.

 

The next morning they’re found by G.O, tangled together, naked limbs clinging to naked limbs. He’s quick to spread the news to the other two.

“I thought I heard moans last night, I just figured it was you two,” Seungho says, pushing a spoonful of rice into his mouth. Joon reddens slightly, G.O sits across from him with a smug look on his face.

“Are you mad it wasn’t you?”

Seungho stops chewing, looking to be in thought. “Ani. I’ll just go join them next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m never happy with my endings. If you read it, even if you hate it, let me know what you think.


End file.
